A teacher may wish to sit at a desk and utilize a desktop. The teacher may position books, lecture notes or other teaching material on the flat desktop. At times a teacher may wish to stand and lecture to the class or otherwise present material while in a standing position. When presenting material in a standing position, the teacher may transfer the teaching material from the flat desktop to a lectern. If the teacher wishes to return to a sitting position, the teacher must once again transfer the teaching material—from the lectern to the flat desktop. Each transfer of the teaching material may consume time that may have been utilized to convey information to the students.
When teaching in a standing position, each teacher may adjust a lectern to a position that meets his or her personal preference.
A classroom may be shared by two or more teachers. Therefore, in addition to time required to transfer teaching material between a flat desktop and the lectern, a teacher may spend teaching time adjusting or repositioning the lectern to his or her preferences.
A lectern may be large, and, when not in use, may consume valuable classroom space. An adjustable lectern may pose a safety hazard. Fingers or other extremities may be caught in moving parts of an adjustable mechanism. The moving parts of the adjustable mechanism may cause lacerations, bruises or other bodily injuries to the fingers or extremities.
Some lecterns may not be adjustable. For example, a height of a lectern may not be adjustable. Some teachers may be uncomfortable with a default position of a lectern in the classroom and may therefore refrain from presenting material in a standing position.
It would be desirable to provide a teaching station that includes a desktop and an adjustable lectern section of the desktop (hereinafter, the “lectern section”). Integration of the adjustable lectern section for use with the desktop may reduce time spent and teacher inconvenience when switching from teaching in a sitting position to teaching in a standing position.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable lectern section of a teaching station that is proximal to a desktop. It would further be desirable to provide an adjustable lectern section associated with a desktop, whereby the lectern section is preferably easily configurable in a variety of positions to meet the preferences of different teachers.
It would further be desirable to provide an adjustable lectern section of a desktop that reduces a likelihood of sustaining a bodily injury when adjusting the lectern section.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for a teaching station that includes an adjustable lectern section.